


Is He My Soulmate?

by heelsclacks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Pegoryu Week, Pegoryu Week 2020, Pegoryu Week 2020 Day 1, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tarot, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: Truth to be told, he does feel something deep down in his heart other than love whenever he's around the blond. It's as if he's met someone whom he's known for a long time. It faintly feels like they're fulfilling their promise to go through life together as a pair of... something. It's the last part that he could never figure out all this time. A pair of teammates? They are more than that. A pair of friends? Akira has to admit their interactions show a deeper connection than mere friends (and that he also wishes for more than that). With those two ruled out, there is only one possibility left, one that he could not bear to admit to be true.Part of PegoRyu Week 2020 Day 1: Soulmate
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Is He My Soulmate?

"Are... are you sure about it?"

  
"Why? Don't you believe me?"

  
"I do, but this just... feels too good to be true."

  
"It might be, but I think everyone can say that."

  
"You think so?"

  
"This _is_ your crush, after all."

  
Silence follows as no more word comes out of Akira's mouth. His eyes are practically glued to the cards that are spread out in a particular manner on the small table in front of him while a wide smile, almost like a grin, is plastered on his face along with a slight pink shade. The teen obviously realizes all of that, but he can't do anything other than processing the overwhelming euphoria coursing throughout his entire body by fidgeting with his fingers and bouncing both of his legs on his chair, trying his best to channel this sudden tsunami of happiness in the most subtle way possible so that he doesn't attract any attention to him.

  
"So," a teasing and curious feminine voice sends shock down his spine as he suddenly sits up straight, "Who's this boy you're crushing on?"

  
"B-b-b-boy?!" Akira tries his best to not stutter to no avail, "How did you– I mean, what do you mean, Chihaya-san?"

  
"Oh, c'mon," groans Chihaya as her original accent starts to slip out, "Ain't no way you can hide anythin' from me, Trickster."

  
Suddenly, Akira remembers how this tarot reader in front of him could figure out his identity as the leader of the Phantom Thieves and then calls him with the name only those in Velvet Room use – Trickster. He takes a deep sigh in regret as he slowly realizes that, of course, she knows. She did such a feat, how could she not figure out his big dumb crush on someone, especially if he asks for a reading from her? She must've known from the start. There is absolutely no way she doesn’t know, especially when she's spread her cards out five times for the same one question with the exact same result every single time.

  
"Is it that loud boy?"

  
Another shock is sent down his spine. This woman is a menace to anyone's privacy, "Loud boy?"

  
"Yeah, your friend. The one who dyed his hair," Akira feels like trying out shutting himself in to hide his face forever from everyone, "Though, even without reading, it's already very obvious. Every time I see you two pass by here, it feels like both of your fates are closely... no, so intimately intertwined. It's as if you both were fated for each other, don't you feel like it?"

  
The moment Chihaya says that, a bunch of memories floods his mind in an instant, all begging to be replayed. The memory of how Ryuji is almost always the first person to notice how tired he is in Palaces and Mementos, his arm wrapped around his shoulders as his cheery voice asks whether he's tired or not. The memory of Ryuji saying how his place is right next to him on one unexpected day in his favorite ramen store, and how he desires to scream out right then and there to his face how he feels exactly the same way. The memory of their late night foolish escapades in the arcade decorated here and there with spaces of comfortable silence, ones where their eyes make occasional and unintentional contact with faint and shy smiles hidden behind the façade of joke and laughter.

  
Truth to be told, he does feel something deep down in his heart other than love whenever he's around the blond. It's as if he's met someone whom he's known for a long time. It faintly feels like they're fulfilling their promise to go through life together as a pair of... something. It's the last part that he could never figure out all this time. A pair of teammates? They are more than that. A pair of friends? Akira has to admit their interactions show a deeper connection than mere friends (and that he also wishes for more than that). With those two ruled out, there is only one possibility left, one that he could not bear to admit to be true.

  
"A pair of soulmates."

  
"H-huh?!”

  
Chihaya sighs, as if she knows what he's thinking about, "You two are a pair of soulmates who are destined to love each other. It's rare, you know."

  
Akira gulps, trying his best to not think about Chihaya reading his mind. If the human mind is a bank vault, then she is a professional bank robber, "But isn't soulmate always romantic?"

  
"That's foolish," answers Chihaya, a knowing smirk once again appears on her otherwise innocent face, "Everyone has soulmates that manifest in different forms. Family, friends... it's like a pact, a promise made between many souls before they were born about where and when they should meet and create bond on Earth, and for people who have found their romantic soulmates, they're quite lucky if I do say so myself, though fear often hinders their union."

  
Silence once again follows. Hearing what Chihaya says makes his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest and he just feels like jumping from this chair to scream out to the world how happy he is. The feeling is so intense that he could do nothing but smile widely and grip his pants' fabric tight. He is no fool and he wouldn't dismiss all of this alignment as a mere coincidence, and it makes him excited. He knows better than anyone how red strings do truly exist and connect everyone while the ones up there are just watching as the strings slowly unravel and intertwine between each other in a motion that seems like a dance. It does feel like it's too good to be true how his best friend who's all about impressing girls loves him back, but could it be that fate truly wishes for them to love each other, outside anyone's control?

  
Is it really possible that his own fear is stopping him, and that their love is written in the stars?

  
"So, what will you do now?”

  
Akira looks up before taking a deep breath. His previous doubts start to clear up like a cloud of fog in a sunny morning. He has made many risky decisions, a lot of them were gambling his and his friends' lives, and to him, this one is no different. He knows very well what will happen if fate doesn’t align with his wishes.

  
But for now, he wants to believe in the promise he and Ryuji made.

  
“I think… I'll talk to him about this.”

  
"That's a great first step," Chihaya's smirk turns into a genuine smile, "I wish for the best."

  
"Thank you, Chihaya-san."

  
After paying his reading fee, the curly-haired teen leaves the reading booth to go back to his place, perhaps to create a plan of attack. Chihaya watches from afar, noticing how a cat pops out of his bag and climbs onto his shoulders while his figure starts to get further and further away.

  
She knows better than anyone how fate is not absolute, despite formerly believing it to be the almighty thing that humans can’t break free from. However, she still acknowledges how powerful fate is, and she’s grateful that she is blessed with the ability to read the red strings of life through her cards, even more so now that she can use it for the good of everyone – thanks to him for slapping her back to her senses. She could not be more grateful to him, and now, it’s time to return the favor.

  
The tarot reader takes a deep breath and takes a card from her table.

  
_L'amoureux_.

  
Chihaya holds that card tight with her two hands, silently sending a prayer to the benevolent gods to grant the Trickster his desire to be reunited with his romantic soulmate. Silence stills around her despite the busy and hustling population of Shibuya. After a while, she opens her eyes and smiles.

  
“What a vivid vision,” she chuckles to herself, “Well, this'll make a great tease when he comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an impulse. I haven't prepared the rest of the week. Will I write the next six days? Only the benevolent gods up there know.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this far! I'd appreciate it if you leave kudos and comments, especially the latter since I'd love to know what you think of this. :D
> 
> I hope you have a great day!


End file.
